Ice Skating
by Sashaalexander1
Summary: Jane and Maura decided to go ice skating together on their day off. Jane learns something big about Maura, and they both learn something about each other. (Lets face it, they belong together) Rizzles.


**So this came to me in the middle of the night and I decided to write it today. Just a rizzles oneshot. I actually really need to find a way to contain my rizzles feels because we still have at least 6 months to wait. I don't even know how I'm going to get through this. Anyway I hope you guys like this story and don't forget to follow and favourite! x**

**I don't own these characters, no copyright intended. **

**(plot twist, JTam decides to write a fanfic and gets to put in the disclaimer that she does own them)**

* * *

"Oh see that restaurant there? It's a very authentic French restaurant. I've been there a few times." Jane rolled her eyes. Maura had been pointing out a restaurant and telling a story about it every 10 minutes and she was getting sick of it.

"Hey Maur, can we lay off the restaurants for a bit? I'm not really considering becoming a tour guide anytime soon." That earned her a glare. It was Jane & Maura's first day off in a while due to some pretty grueling cases, and they decided that they were going to go ice skating together. The two women spent all their time together. Frequently, they slept over in each other's beds and awoke in a tangle of limbs. They were also work partners, Jane being a homicide detective and Maura a Medical Examiner. THE Medical examiner. Maura was the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston, Massachusetts. Jane was quite prestigious herself however, being the youngest officer to be promoted to detective. She was one of the best in her field at 33 years old. Maura and Jane made quite a team and were very good friends.

"So, have you ever been ice skating before?" Jane asked, making conversation to pass the time of the 1.5 hour drive.

"Oh yes, I went ice skating a lot when I was younger because I grew up in Sweden, as you know. My parents actually enrolled me in ice skating classes when I was 5, which I took once a week. By the time I was 8 I was still skating except now it was 3 afternoons a week and a few hours on the weekend. I was the best in my class and was rapidly increasing my skills and learning new tricks." Maura explained proudly, looking over to Jane to see her reaction.

Jane looked over to her, incredulous. She thought she knew her friend inside and out, but obviously not. Jane knew that Maura strived to be the best in everything she did, so she waited for the rest of the story.

"I kept skating, and every year it got more intense. By the time I was 14, I was training at least 2 hours a day and 10 hours over the weekend. It was my life and I loved it. When I turned 15 I trialled to enter the Olympics. A couple of months later I got a letter saying I was accepted! It was actually one of the best days of my life." Maura finished with a smile.

"Okay... but isn't there more to the story? I didn't know you went to the Olympics!" Jane replied eagerly.

"Well... that's the thing. I trained so hard for the Olympics after I found out I had gotten in. All my life was, was eat, sleep, school, and training. As exhausting as it was, I liked it. I didn't really have any friends so it gave me something to do. About a week before I was due to leave for Barcelona- which was where the Olympics were being held- I was getting ready to leave training, and I did my last jump, when I slipped and fell on my knee. I tried to get back up but I couldn't. They rushed me to the hospital to find that it was broken a couple of places. I was absolutely devastated. Not only could I not go to the Olympics, my whole ice skating career was over." She explained with a sad smile. Jane could only gawk at her.

"I've been friends with you for what, 5 years?! How come I never knew this?!" Jane practically shouted in amazement. "Wow. You actually continue to amaze me. But, I think it was a good thing in the long run, otherwise you wouldn't have met me." She winked. Maura smiled back in adoration.

"I'm sure we would have met some other way, it's like we're meant to be!" Maura laughed but stopped suddenly, realising what she had said. "Meant to be as friends, you know. We get along very well." Maura covered up quickly. "Anyway, we're here now." She stopped the car and got out, trying to change the subject to avoid awkwardness. They walked inside the building and were immediately hit by a wave of cold air. Maura shivered. Jane looked over, noticing her shudder.

"Here, take my jacket." Jane offered Maura. Maura nodded and smiled in appreciation as she was handed the leather jacket.

"Thank you Jane, I should have remembered to bring mine." She smiled and let out a little laugh as they walked to the desk where you hire the ice skates. Jane noticed her adorable smile, and couldn't help smiling herself.

"What's so funny Maura?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how badass I look with your leather jacket" Maura said happily. Jane laughed. _She's so cute, _she thought. "Jane, do you mind if I quickly use the bathroom?" Maura asked.

"No, go ahead its cool" Jane replied. She walked over to the desk to order the skates. "Um hi, could I please a size 9 and a size...7" Jane hesitated, trying to remember Maura's shoe size. She was pretty sure that Maura was a size 7. The guy behind the counter nodded and grabbed the two pairs from the back wall.

"That will be $30 for the skates and $40 for a 2.5 hour session" The man said in a monotonous voice. Clearly he was sick of his job. Jane couldn't blame him though, she couldn't exactly see herself enjoying her job if she was giving out ice skates to people all day every day. She pulled out her purse and gave the man the money and went to go sit down in the stands. About half a minute later, Maura emerged. She spotted Jane and walked over to her, smiling.

"Oh you already ordered the skates? I didn't know you knew my size!" Maura exclaimed happily, more than overjoyed that Jane knew this small detail about her.

"Yeah well, you've dragged me along shoe shopping enough times for me to know" Jane responded with a wink. A lot of people thought Jane was cold and sarcastic, but Maura could see through the sarcasm enough to know that it was good natured . They put on the shoes and tied the laces."Should we head down to the ice now? The guy at the counter said that we have two and a half hours" Jane said, and Maura nodded. They headed down. Maura stepped on the ice and pirouetted easily. Jane laughed. Maura looked so confident and natural on the ice. Jane was a bit more cautious, however. She stepped onto the ice and almost slipped over. Maura caught her and smiled. She knew that this was going to be the most fun 2.5 hours she had ever had.

* * *

It had been about 20 minutes and Jane was a bit steadier on the ice. "Hey Maura!" Jane called out. "Do you wanna have a race around the rink? The loser buys lunch!"

"Yes, okay. But how do you expect to win? I've got some tricks up my sock" Maura replied with a wink. Jane laughed.

"You know its tricks up your _sleeve_, Maura". Maura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But I'm still going to beat you." The two women stood side by side and Jane shouted go. They both took off, Maura moving quite gracefully, and Jane looking more awkward. Maura easily took the lead and was winning the race. She knew Jane would never have a chance at beating her, so she slowed down and faked tripping over. Jane raced past her and over the finish line. "YES! We have a winner! Looks like you've lost your skills in your old age, Maur!" Jane shouted with glee. Maura smiled. She loved seeing Jane happy, and would do almost anything to make her smile. She got up and laughed. "Looks like I'm buying lunch then!" She glided over and they embraced, laughing.

Maura loved hugging Jane. Before she had met her, she hadn't been one for intimate, touchy-feely relationships. She was with a lot of men and none of them for more than a few days. She was only with them for the sex. But then she met Jane, and they just clicked. She couldn't explain it, but Jane made her feel whole, like something had been missing from her life. She couldn't ever remember having a proper stable relationship, unless you count Ian, who was wanted for stealing drugs, or Dennis, who turned out to be a serial killer. All Maura knew, is that when she met Jane, something changed, and she became more happy.

Maura had experimented with women before, but had been with men for the majority of her life. However, Maura was almost certain that she was in love with Jane. She spent many sleepless nights thinking about her. When they were apart, she could never get her off her mind. She still didn't really know how Jane felt about her, even though for their whole friendship she had been dropping hints here and there. If Jane didn't feel the same way, then Maura would no doubt be devastated, but she knew that she would still give anything to be able to spend most of her life with Jane, even if it was just as friends.

* * *

"Hey Maur, since you claim to be this amazing ice skater, do ya reckon you could teach me a trick or something?" Jane asked with her best puppy dog eyes. Maura laughed.

"Okay then...umm let me think" Maura thought for a few seconds. "How about I teach you how to skate backwards and do some zig zags?" Jane nodded excitedly.

"Okay, that sounds doable. Let's do it. Can you show me first so I know what I'm doing?" Maura nodded and went to an empty space in the rink. She performed the move gracefully, and Jane was amazed. "Okay, seriously, how do you make everything so elegant?" Jane said, rollling her eyes. Maura smiled and looked up at Jane.

"Okay, here, take my hand so you don't fall over" Maura instructed Jane. Jane took her hand, their fingers entwining. Her heart leapt. Jane had always been quite drawn to the blonde. She was beautiful, smart, funny and caring all at once. It was incredibly hard to find all of those traits in a single person. For a long time, Jane thought that the way she felt about Maura was how best friends always felt around each other. Growing up, Jane did not have a girl best friend; all of her friends were boys, so she wasn't exactly familiar about close friendships with girls. In the past year however, that attraction that Jane had to Maura had increased, and after a lot of thinking, it finally dawned on Jane that these feelings that she had were intimate feelings. Jane had thought a lot about Maura, and she realised that this woman made her happier, and a better person. Before she met Maura, she had always felt a bit empty. She had dated many men who were absolutely amazing, but they never took away this emptiness. Maura had made her heart feel whole. When Jane was around her, she was nothing but happy. She turned to Maura whenever she was upset, and vice versa. They were always there for each other.

Jane watched Maura's beautiful face as she walked her through the trick. After about 20 minutes, Jane was quite confident that she could do it. She skated over to a nearby empty space and tried it out. She almost had it, but she tripped on her skate and almost fell, but Maura caught her. Jane smiled up at her and they shared a moment, but that was cut short when Maura realised she accidentally had her hand on Jane's breast. "Well that's awkward" Maura muttered. "I must have accidentally put my hand there when I caught you" she laughed nervously.

"It's okay" Jane laughed, trying to pass the awkwardness. "Thanks for teaching me that move, you're really good."

That is alright, I didn't realise how much I missed ice skating!" Maura laughed. Suddenly there was an announcement over the intercom.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're enjoying your time with us. I have received knowledge that there is an Olympic ice skater with us today, do you guys think we could get her to show us some of her tricks?!" The audience cheered. Maura looked at Jane shocked.

"You told him?" She asked.

"Yeah... so are you gonna show us some of your tricks then?" Jane replied good naturedly. "Pleaaase?" she added. When Maura had been in the bathroom, she asked the man in charge of the intercom to please make this announcement sometime in the session that they were there.

Maura sighed. She didn't really have a choice, the whole room was chanting at her to take centre stage.

"Oh, alright" she said, and made her way into the middle where the spotlight was. Everyone had made way and were leaning against the sides, waiting eagerly. Some music came on over the intercom and to Maura's great surprise, it was the same music from her Olympic routine._  
This is my chance to finally perform my routine, after all that practicing_. She smiled, trying to get rid of her nerves. She hadn't done this routine in almost 20 years, but she still remembered it clearly. She began skating, and Jane watched in awe as she gracefully jumped and spun around the rink. She was pulling off some impossible moves. Maura finished with a pirouette. Jane started to clap and everyone else joined in as they picked up their jaws, which had dropped during her performance. She curtseyed and skated back over to Jane, and the rink lit up again as the normal music resumed.

"Maura... that was... I don't even know what to say!" Jane was lost for words. Maura was extremely talented.

"Thank you Jane" Maura blushed. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the same voice from earlier came over the intercom.

"Alright guys, its time to bring our couples up on stage! Come on up!" Two thirds of the people at the rink moved over to the sides, which left about 5 couples who stayed on. Slow dance music started playing.

"Ooh Jane I love this song! Let's go dance!" Maura exclaimed. Jane groaned.

"Maura... I hate dancing and this is for couples!"

"Oh come on... just one dance?" She said, doing that adorable puppy-eyed smile that Jane couldn't resist if she tried. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Geez Maura, how can I resist when you do that?" she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Maura smiled triumphantly, took Jane's hand, and led her to where the other couples were dancing. For the second time that day Jane felt a jolt of electricity go up her body when their fingers entwined. She took Maura's waist and hand, and Maura put her hand on Jane's shoulder. They danced to the song, and Maura couldn't stop looking into Jane's eyes. They were so comforting, so warm and brown. They always made her feel happy and safe. Without thinking Maura leant in to kiss Jane. Jane panicked and turned her head sideways, and Maura got her cheek. Suddenly there was an awkward tension in the room. Jane let go of Maura, and Maura backed away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't know-, I didn't mean-, I don't know what I was doing" Maura finished quickly. Jane looked at Maura for a few seconds, not knowing what to do as the song finished. She vaguely heard the voice on the intercom say that the session was over. She heard Maura say something and walk in the opposite direction. The next few minutes passed as a blur and Jane found herself sitting in her car. Then Maura was opening the door and sitting down.

"I got us the lunch, I hope Caesar salad is alright", Maura said as she placed the plastic container down on Jane's lap, avoiding eye contact. After a moment of silence Jane turned to Maura.

"Maura I don't know what happened in there. I panicked and reacted instinctively. You're so beautiful and smart and we're not just best friends and-" She shook her head and leant into Maura's lips. She began kissing her slowly, and Maura responded. The kiss was slow and gentle. Although both women had spent an unhealthy amount of time fantasizing about this moment, it was even better than they could imagine. Maura moaned and broke the kiss off. She stared into Jane's eyes and saw nothing but love. Her eyes told her everything she needed to know. Jane loved her too. But there was still something else.

"Jane..." Maura said breathlessly, "Why did you turn away when we were inside?" Jane looked back at her, trying to think of a way to phrase her words. After a moment she answered.

"Maura, I've been in love with you since the day we met, except I didn't know it until recently, maybe only this year. I spend all my time thinking about you and I don't know, I just freaked out in there. But now I'm certain that I love you. You fill the emptiness in my heart; you make me feel safe and happy. You have always been there for me through everything, even when I went through that bullshit Casey phase." Jane said, her eyes brimming with tears. Maura looked back at her, speechless, a tear running down her cheek. Wiping her face, she smiled.

"Jane, I love you too. I love you so much." She leant in for another kiss.

* * *

**In case you guys were wondering, Maura's routine is inspired by this: ** www. youtube watch?v=P8m4XC4w7as

**And the song that they danced to was Fix You by Coldplay.**


End file.
